It is well known in the design and manufacture of pickup trucks to include an endgate to provide access to the bed of the pickup truck. The endgates are typically attached to the body of the truck and opened and closed about an axis defined by a pair of hinges. The typical endgate is held closed in a vertical position by a pair of latching mechanisms actuated by a latch handle assembly centrally located in the outside face of the endgate. The latch handle assembly is typically a pull type handle attached to a pair of pawls which articulate during operation of the handle to displace a pair of latch rods attached to the latching mechanisms thereby allowing the opening of the endgate. Locking devices for truck endgates are known in the art.